Training young scientists in nephrology is especially needed because of the prevalence of CKD with its devastating complications (e.g., cardiovascular disease (CVD), inflammation, malnutrition, etc.). The nephrologist's special knowledge about kidney function and CKD complications can lead to substantial advances in preventing and treating these complications (e.g, how uremia influences vascular complications, protein metabolism, etc.). Our goal is to provide superb scientific training so bright, young physicians will develop the skills needed to become competitive investigators. To accomplish this, we have recruited 3 NEH-funded mentors to provide training and have detailed didactic opportunities for those interested in clinical investigations. We continue to take advantage of the rich scientific environment of Baylor. Our overall rationale is that interdisciplinary research training based on state-of-the-art techniques in an environment emphasizing basic and translational research will stimulate fellows to investigate how and why kidney disease and its complications develop. Our interdisciplinary Training Program includes 2 (preferably 3 years) of research training working directly with preceptors who are established basic or clinical investigators and have a record of training scientists and NIH funding plus a history of interactions with Nephrology faculty and each other. Research areas include mechanisms causing CVD (lipid metabolism, diabetic complications, arteriosclerosis, the cell biology of heart fibrosis and neointima development in vein grafts). The contributions of cytokine and signaling pathways to inflammation, kidney damage and mechanisms of muscle wasting. Each year we plan for 3 MD/MD-PhD trainees, who will train for a minimum of 2 years with mentors who have extensive experience in basic or clinical sciences. Training will include a strong didactic program to ensure a background sufficient to understand rigorous experimental design and dedication to scientific principles, biostatistics and ethics. The interdisciplinary plan integrates different scientific disciplines and takes advantage of the intellectual opportunities and core facilities of Baylor. Relevance: millions of Americans have kidney disease and more are at risk of developing kidney disease and its complications because of the growing prevalence of diabetes. Bright young nephrologist-scientists trained in research must be trained so they can advance the treatment of patients with CKD and its complications.